Nightmares From A Past
by Space Surfer
Summary: Harper meets someone from his past... FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own them though I wish I did.   
  
Authors Notes:This is my first fanfiction so please be nice and review me!!!!  
  
"Have you noticed there is never any third act of a nightmare? They bring you to a climax of terror and leave you there." - Max Beerbohm, 1872 - 1956  
  
Part One  
  
"For the last time, 50 is my final offer" The trader spat at the young man who sighed,  
  
"Fine, 50"  
  
The argument had been going on for the last 20 minutes and as the engineer paid for the part he withheld a smile. 50 thrones' was an absolute bargain for a part the normally cost 200. Once he was out of the shop, well the ally that passed as the shop, Seamus Zealzny Harper allowed himself the cocky smile that was waiting to break forth. He had been sent by Dylan Hunt to buy new parts for the Andromeda Ascendant. The captain had given him close to a thousand thrones and Harper had brought the last of the parts and had most of the money still left. Hunt had told him to buy new parts so they would last but Harper knew anything he brought he could make like new.   
  
The young engineer threaded his way past the shoppers, heading back to the Maru. He was busy looking at a group of females when a hand grabbed his shoulder.   
  
"Well Seamus Harper. What a lucky surprise"   
  
The voice was cold and made Harper's blood freeze. He turned around and came face to face or really face to chest, with a nightmare of his past. The Neitzschen was tall with a bald head along which ran a huge scar that looked like tattoo's running down to his neck line. The bone spurs seemed twice the length of Tyr's. Here was one the reasons Harper was afraid of Neitzschen's.  
Harper pushed down his fear however and gave his cocky grin.  
  
"Hi ya Lane. Long time, no see."  
  
The grip on his shoulder tightened and Harper knew he had to act fast.  
  
"Why don't we take a walk?" Lane said, keeping his voice as neutral as possible as people glanced their way.  
  
"I'd love to" Harper said sarcastically and when Lane smiled, the engineer rammed his new part into the Neitzschen's stomach. Lane, not expecting the move was stunned, though only for a few seconds.   
  
Harper took all the time he was given and pulled out of the grip, running back towards the hanger. Lane gave a roar and followed chase. The sixth sense Harper had hardly used since Earth flooded back to him and he pulled of his bright coloured shirt leaving the black T-shirt underneath so he could blend in. He knew he was no physical match for the Neitzschen but he had to make it to the Maru. Seeing the hanger doors he forced himself to speed up.   
  
Just a few more yards Seamus.   
  
Reaching the airlock he punched in the code and almost fell inside; all to aware of Lanes running footsteps. Slamming a hand against the lock button Harper slid down to the floor, catching his breath. He closed his eyes but they shot open a second later at the pounding on the door. The young human jumped to his feet heading into the cockpit. As he reached the chair he heard the door being forced open.   
  
"Intruder in the ship" The console spoke.   
  
"Thanks Maru" Harper muttered "I need a plan B"   
  
Hearing footsteps heading towards him Harper looked around and he noticed the comm. Leaning forward he pressed the record button.   
  
"Beka, this is Harper. Hey boss, I need help, it's Lane Bek. He's..."  
  
Harper was cut off as an arm came across his throat. He felt himself being pulled backwards but he focussed on the send button. Reaching he managed to push with his fingertips.   
  
"Message sent" The Maru said.  
  
The next thing Harper felt was a blow to the back of the head, then darkness. 


	2. Chapter Two

Part Two  
  
"Beka, there's a message for you." Rommie, the AI of the Andromeda said joining the captain in the corridor.  
  
"For me?" Beka asked, "Who would be sending me a message?"  
  
It had been a long time since Beka had received any messages for the salvaging business before her and her crew had rescued Dylan and the Andromeda.   
  
"It's from Harper and it's urgent"   
  
They rounded a corner to the bridge where Dylan Hunt and Tyr stood studying star charts.  
  
"Play the message Rommie" Beka said feeling sudden concern for her crewmember. She had known Harper for longer then anyone on the Andromeda and he was like a brother to her.   
  
Rommie nodded and a few seconds later a nervous Harper appeared on the screen.   
  
"Beka, this is Harper. Hey boss, I need help, it's Lane Bek. He's..."  
  
Beka clenched her fists as she saw the Neitzschen appear behind   
Harper and grab his throat. She had never met the guy but knew who he was from Harper's descriptions of his nightmares.   
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"No, mom...don't"  
  
Beka Valentine's hand went straight for her weapon but froze when she heard the noise again.  
  
"You can't...mom"  
  
Sighing Beka got to her feet and walked through to the crew quarters, the gun held lightly in her hand. She could see the blond head tossing and turning in his sleep. She waited for a second to see if it had stopped. He was quiet for a moment before.  
  
"Please, come back" His voice cracked and Beka leant forward and shook his shoulder.   
  
"Harper. Come on Harper"   
  
When he didn't respond she balanced herself on the bottom bunk so she could see him.   
  
"Come on Seamus, wake up"  
  
The blue eyes looked up at her, blinking a few times. "Boss?"   
  
"Yeah kid" Beka confirmed sitting down on the lower bunk.   
She heard him take a few deep breaths and a minute later his head appeared over the side, his false smile on his face, the smile that really annoyed her.  
  
"Hey boss" he said casually   
  
"Seamus..." she warned  
  
"It's Harper" the kid muttered.  
  
"Whatever. Look, we're friends right? I want to now why you wake up screaming in the middle of the night"  
  
Harper sheepishly looked down at the floor and Beka sighed.   
"This is my way of saying talk to me"  
  
She could see the hesitant look in his eyes and he disappeared from her eye line. She wondered briefly if she had crossed the unspoken line between them and if she should go but a moment later Harper jumped down beside her and perched next to her on the bunk.   
  
He took a breath and glanced back at her and then the floor. Beka leaned towards him slightly, not quite touching but he knew her presence was there supporting him. He started slowly, losing himself in memory.   
  
"I grew up on a refugee camp in Boston. It was ruled by this Neitz known as Lane..."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"...This was the Uber responsible for the deaths of Harper's family" Beka explained quietly to the others.   
  
"That doesn't really help us in the slightest" Tyr finished making Beka turn and glare at him.   
  
"What does that mean?" she snapped   
"We don't know where they will take the little professor" Tyr pointed out  
  
"This is Harper we're talking about. We can't do nothing. We have to help" she repeated  
  
"We will, of course we will" Dylan stepped in "but Tyr is right. We don't know where they will take Harper"   
  
Beka turned back to the captain "Yes we do. There's only one place they'll take him. Earth" 


	3. Chapter Three

Part Three  
  
With a groan Harper opened his eyes and screwed them shut again at the bright lights.  
  
"Get up Kludge" A voice shouted and someone punched him in the ribs. Biting back any cry of pain he opened his eyes and glancing around his surroundings. His arms were chained at the wrists and pulled above his head. Lane knelt in front of him.  
  
"Have a nice nap?" He asked sarcastically   
  
"Peachy" Harper muttered "Where are you taking me?"  
  
He didn't notice the backhand until he found is head reeling   
"Kludges don't ask questions" Lane snapped  
  
"I'm not a kludge" Harper retaliated sharply.   
  
Another backhand was sent this way but this time Harper anticipated the move and moved with the blow.  
  
"You will not answer me back human. You are nothing, not even dirt. Nothing but a mudfoot." Lane shouted leaning close to Harper's face. Harper closed his eyes, the words bringing back memories.   
  
FLASHBACK   
  
"Get on your feet mutt" The Neitzschen, shouted pulling the ten-year-old boy to his feet. The boy balanced wearily before he was hit back down to floor.  
  
"If you answer us back any more you little shit you won't see the next dawn"  
  
A kick in the stomach and the backs of the legs and the boy was left in a pile on the floor.  
  
He was a kludge. A kludge. A nothing. A piece of dirt on the Neitzschen boots. He had been told so every day. How long before he started to believe he was nothing but a mudfoot.   
  
Another figure moved in the darkness and the child held his breath expecting more Neitzschen's. The figure bent down and swift fingers moved across his ribs.   
  
Seamus stirred under the pain from his ribs. He cracked open an eye, taking in the figure beside him.   
  
"Brendan?"   
  
His cousin flashed him a reassuring smile though it didn't reach his eyes.  
  
"Just stay with me Shany okay? Where going home. Stay with me"  
  
Seamus nodded faintly remembering the Neitzschen's words.   
How long before they started to believe?   
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Harper pushed the memory back to the depths of his mind. He had to focus on the here and now if he wanted to survive. Beka would have got the message and would come and find him, he just had to wait.   
  
Lane had finished yelling but he grabbed Harper's chin, forcing the engineer to look up at him.  
  
"Do we understand each other human?" Lane asked.  
  
Harper forced himself to bite back any sarcastic comments and instead he lowered his eyes, staring at the floor. He had to act weak even if his insides were burning with rage.   
  
He knew how to play the game.  
  
"Yes sir" He whispered not raising his eye line.  
  
"Good" Lane said standing, ruffling Harper's hair as he did so. "Just make sure you remember it"   
  
He left and Harper managed a sigh of relief as his ribs began to throb with the pain. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach about where they would be taking him. 


	4. Chapter Four

Part Four  
  
"So what else can you tell us about this Lane?" Dylan asked as Tyr flew the ship through slipstream.   
  
Beka sighed, knowing he was trying to distract her from thinking about Harper, and of course Dylan always needed to know and plan everything.   
  
"I've never met him personally. Only what Harper told me about him. Remember the story I told you about Bobby?" she asked and at Dylan's nod she continued "Well this is the guy we stole the missiles from. I guess he hold a grudge"   
  
Dylan smiled at her attempted humour knowing how worried she was about Harper. And she wasn't the only one, behind him Dylan could hear Trance nervously tapping at a console staring out into space.   
  
They had already stopped at the space station and picked up the Maru. Beka had been even more nervous when she saw Harper's shirt and the new part lying in the corner after being thrown.   
Trace had picked up the shirt and none of the crew failed to notice when she came onto command wearing the shirt but no one commented. Every one knew how close the engineer and Trance had become, even through Trance's recent…changes and after talking the friends still remained close.  
  
"So" Beka finally asked the question they were all thinking, "What's the plan Dylan?"   
  
Everyone else looked up at the captain except for Tyr who was focussed on the screen in front of him, navigating the slipstream.   
  
Dylan Hunt flinched at his crew's faith in him. "Well…" He started slowly and could only offer "we go to Earth and get him back."   
  
Rommie raised an eyebrow at the plan at the same time Trance and Beka did.   
  
Glancing at each of the three females Hunt added "And by the time we get there I'll have a better plan." 


	5. Chapter Five

Part Five  
  
"It feels good to be home"   
  
Lane's voice woke Harper from his light doze. After pulling hard at the chains and breaking the skin on his wrist Harper had slowly fallen into a worried sleep. Harper bit his tongue and kept his eyes closed, hoping that he would wake up back on the Andromeda.   
The next thing he felt however, instead of Trance shaking him awake, was Lane kicking his stomach.   
  
"Get up professor. Your home"   
  
The nickname Tyr had given him sounded cruel as Lane spoke it but it gave Harper a small sense of hope. The Andromeda was coming for him and he just had to wait.   
  
Lane unlocked the chains holding his arms up and they dropped to the floor as they had gone numb hours before. Lane laughed as Harper winced and slowly moved his arms as the blood flow came back. Along with his arms his legs had also gone numb. When Harper didn't move Lane got annoyed.   
  
"Get to your feet boy" He ordered sharply.   
  
Harper glared upwards to the Neitzschen, only now getting feeling back into his arms.   
  
"My butt's asleep okay?" Harper snapped, anger in his voice. He didn't know however if he was angry with Lane or angry with himself for letting himself get caught.   
  
Lane gave him a look of mock sympathy and held his hand out to give Harper a hand. Harper hesitated, knowing it was a trick and suddenly the hand moved quicker toward him changing into a fist that connected with the humans jaw.   
  
Harper bit back a scream as his check bone, teeth and even his eye socket exploded in pain. Before Lane could hit him again Harper forced himself to his knees and then onto his unsteady feet. By sear force of will he kept himself on his feet as pain shot up and down his legs.   
  
"So you're sending me back down to the Boston ghetto?" Harper asked, partly worried but also hoping they would send him back. He might be able to find Brendan. Maybe he had survived the rebellion.  
  
Lane laughed however. "You think we'd send you back down there? After you left once. No Seamus," Harper hated how he said his name, it made his skin crawl "you're coming back with me to one of the orbital habits"   
  
Harper didn't comment, a memory, one of his earliest from Earth, suddenly came back to him.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"There's a floater coming"  
  
Nine-year-old Seamus yelled at the top of his lungs as soon as he had seen the ominous shape against the grey sky. He ran through the ghetto towards his home, the small ruins that housed his mom, dad, aunt's, uncles and cousins. Dodging round people Seamus ran as fast as he could, forgetting about calling out a warning. Just wanting to get home. As he turned a corner the boy froze when he saw a familiar face in the crowd.   
  
"Cathy, what are you doing out here?"   
  
The seven-year-old looked up at her name being called and a grin spread over her face when she saw her cousin.   
  
"Shany!" She said, excited. Her cousin hardly ever played recently, he was normally off with the older children, finding food. "Come and play with me. I found some cool junk"   
  
Seamus shook his head "Cathy come on. There's a floater coming. We gotta warn the others."  
  
Before the young girl could move over to Seamus someone on the street screamed as Neitzschen's came running. Hitting and shooting and grabbing whoever they could.   
  
For a moment the two cousins stood frozen, watching as the Neitzschen's threw people onto the waiting floater. Seamus knew where they were taking them, up to the orbital habits above, filled with Dragans. Taking them to be slaves.   
  
The shock wore of Seamus in a second and he shouted over to Cathy   
  
"Run. We have to run"   
  
She looked over at him, her face pale but she nodded and started to run and Seamus followed. They could hear the Neitzschen's behind them and Seamus ran faster, unaware that Cathy couldn't keep up.   
Suddenly he heard her scream and skidded to a halt spinning round to see his cousin in the arms of a Neitzschen raider. Without thinking Seamus ran forward, yelling and cursing for them to let her go. The raiders simply laughed and one grabbed him too. Seamus kicked and yelled, all aware of Cathy shouting  
  
"Shany help me, please help me"   
  
The Neitzschen holding Seamus scowled and threw the young boy who landed in a heap amid piles of junk.   
  
Screaming her cousin's name Cathy tried to get free herself, but was no match for the Neitzschen's. They held her tightly and threw her into the floater.   
  
Seamus forced his eyes open but could only watch as the floater continued, searching for more slaves. Jumping to his feet in to the now empty street, Seamus Harper screamed and cursed, kicking the trash that lined the sidewalk. Asking the question no one could answer.   
  
'Why her? Why not me?'  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"…that you have that data port you'll be even more useful"  
  
Harper forced himself out of his past, blocking out her screams and focussed on Lane's voice.   
  
Harper scowled but didn't comment. Before Lane could say anything else they heard a voice over the inter comm.   
  
"We've docked at the base Lane."   
  
"I'll be right there." Lane said "Just getting the cargo"   
  
As he spoke Lane grabbed Harper by the scruff of his neck and forced him towards the door and down to the airlock. Lane didn't waste time a talked as they walked. Explaining to Harper what he would be doing for the rest of his life. Harper was dying to tell him that there was no way he was sticking around, that he was leaving as soon as the Andromeda came for him. But he wisely kept these to himself and listened to the Neitzschen droning on.   
  
"I will escort you to the sleeping quarters. It's is night now. In the morning you will report to the machine shop and carry out any repairs and orders you are given. However if you try any sabotage you will be made an example of. Do I make myself clear?"   
  
Harper offered a meek nod though he was already thinking of ways to escape.   
  
Lane smiled what was meant to be intimidating but after spending a lot of time with Tyr, at his best and worse moments, Harper knew that not all Neitzschen's were intimidating anymore. And Harper refused to let Lane frighten him.   
  
They reached a door and Harper was pushed through and heard it close sharply behind him. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darker room, after spending hours in that small room on that ship that was filled with bright light.   
  
Harper could see that the room was full of other Earthlings, some were sleeping in groups on the floor, huddled together for heat. The clothes they wore were patched together from many other clothes and all were thin and pale. Harsh coughing could be heard along with a constant whisper as all eyes were turned in his direction.   
  
A man, taller then Harper, came forward and Harper could see he looked quite a bit older.  
  
"It's a sinking collaborator" He spat, staring at Harper's clothes and boots. Harper knew he would be able to see as well in the gloom as he could in the daytime.   
  
"I'm not a collaborator" Harper argued hating that word. "I'm from the refuge camp from Boston. I've just been away for a few years, on a salvage ship"   
  
Harper knew from experience that for his own survival he had to fit in with these people. Maybe even find someone he had known.   
A group came forward studying him.   
  
"We came from Boston," one said. "What's your name boy?"   
  
Small relief filled Harper that there were people from Boston here in the room, and he just hoped some one knew him or his family.   
  
"My names Seamus Zealzny Harper. I'm the son of Aidan and Dara Harper"   
  
Harper forced his voice to keep steady as he said his parent's names. It had been so long since he had said them.   
  
"Harper"   
  
They all repeated the name staring at him and each other. One young girl in the group was staring at Harper with intense blue eyes.   
  
Harper swallowed being under her gaze but something her eyes was tugging at his memory. While the rest of her group were whispering and glancing around at each other she stepped forwards.   
  
"Seamus" she breathed so quietly that he hardly heard her. He however was watching her blue eyes, wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him.   
  
She tried again speaking louder this time, a name spoken only in memory.  
  
"Shany?"   
  
Harper swallowed too stunned to speak afraid that if he spoke her name she would disappear from him again. But he had to make sure. Reaching out a gently hand he lightly touched her check  
.  
"Cathy?" He whispered no louder then she had been. However as soon as he said it her face broke out in a huge grin, one that had been in his memory for sixteen years ago. One that was so hard to find on Earth. One that he now able to match on his own face as he looked at his cousin.   
  
Thousands of emotions played across the engineer's mind as he studied his cousin. They seven year old he had known had been replaced with this young woman. She looked a lot like Brendan, who was one year older, the dirty blond hair both cousins had received from their mothers. The piercing blue eyes that was able to sparkle with joy even in the worst times on Earth. The sparkle was back now as she stared at her cousin.   
  
Harper swallowed down his emotions and pulled Cathy into a crushing hug and his grin widened when she let out a surprised squeal.   
  
The other humans in the room saw the reaction and went back to there corners, accepting Harper.   
  
When the cousins pulled apart Cathy had tears shiny in her eyes. Questions fell out of her mouth, the words falling over themselves as she asked.   
  
"What happened to every one?" She started "My mom and dad? Brendan? Auntie Dara? Uncle Aidan?"   
  
Harper swallowed, sadness in his eyes. He knew that she had been living on hope for the sixteen years that the rest of the family was still safe.   
  
"My mom and dad were killed by the slavers" he started quietly holding her hand and they moved over to sit in a corner. Harper could see his sadness echoed in Cathy's eyes.   
  
"Auntie Cassidy and Uncle Kieran both passed away a couple of years later" He continued "I left when I was 19 but I came back after I got a message from Brendan not that long ago."   
  
Hope lit up in his cousin's eyes at the mention of her brother's name. Harper started to continue but the memory of his last glimpses of Brendan came back to him. 


	6. Chapter Six

Part Six  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Desperately Harper tried one last plea to his cousin.  
  
"If you really want what happened to my parents to be worth it Brendan then stop the revolt."  
  
Brendan stared back at him, compassion shining in his eyes.   
  
"I would Seamus, for you I would. But I can't."  
  
At his last three words Harper felt the frustration shooting through him, almost like the little child who had been told no. Before he could argue Brendan continued   
  
"A revolutions not like a switch, you can't turn it on or off. It's like a fire, and once it's lit you can't put it out no matter how much you might want to. And even if we could if we could, if I did, it might never light again."   
  
Brendan was talking calmly, trying to still Harper who asked quickly, trying to save his family.   
  
"Alright, but what about you then. Let me just get you outta here."  
  
"That's the thing cousin," Brendan gave him a sad smile,   
understanding that Harper was trying desperately to help him. "I'm part of the fire." He continued softly, knowing by the look on Harper's face that he finally understood "I need to be"   
  
Harper sighed, knowing there was nothing else he could say to change his cousin's mind. The explosions outside were ignored as the cousins stared at each other and then dropped their gaze. Harper stared at the floor not wanting to form in words the goodbye that they both knew was going to happen. Looking up again Harper studied his cousins face, pushing it to memory, knowing this could be the last time he saw him.  
  
Sighing again Harper pushed his gun under one arm and held out his hand, which Brendan gladly took. Not knowing what else to say Harper lightly told him.   
  
"You kick some butt out there"   
  
Brendan laughed lightly and turned to the ladder behind him heading back up to the streets, forcing himself not to look back. Harper watched his cousin ascend the ladder, trying to hold down his emotions as the last member of his family disappeared and he was once more alone, surrounded by darkness.   
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Harper looked back up to Cathy, her eyes almost identical to her brothers.   
  
"I saw him, but I don't know" He whispered "I just don't know Cati." Harper used the nickname he had given her.   
  
The tears shone in her eyes and she slowly nodded, grieving for her family. Harper squeezed her hand and she lent against him with his arm over her shoulders. The engineer held her tightly, feeling the cold seeping already through his clothes as he lent against the wall.   
  
In the silence that settled Harper could hear again the harsh coughing again and the struggled breathing of people who were treated worse then animals. He could hear Cathy's breathing become deeper and even as she fell asleep, feeling safe in her cousin's arms. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Part Seven  
  
"Three days Dylan" Beka snapped, the last of her patience had finally hit it's end. "We've taken three days. Do you know what they could have done to him in three days?"   
  
The high guard captain was trying to clam Beka down but he knew that she was worried. It shouldn't have taken this long to reach Earth but every time they came out of slipstream they hit a Neitzschen blockade.   
  
Every hour either Beka or Trance had reminded him of the time and how long Harper had been there.  
  
Tyr, who had been wise enough to keep silent when Beka blew off steam, finally spoke up.   
  
"Harper is a survivor" He said simply. "He has dealt with Neitzschen's while growing up"  
  
"True" Beka agreed "but that was six years ago. When our cocky engineer was quite so cocky."   
  
"Old habits die hard"   
  
"Just find a way past the blocks" she snapped.  
  
Dylan sighed. They were doing all they could to get Harper back but it wasn't just the blockades slowing them down. Harper had gone to get new parts for a reason, when there wasn't a blockade there had been a system failure. Dylan hated the irony that the crewmember they were looking for was their engineer.  
  
"Umm, I hate to be the negative voice here" Trance interrupted "but how are we going to get Harper back or even find him when we get to Earth?"   
  
"You're the voice of the future" Tyr commented dryly "Shouldn't you know"   
  
"This never happened, Harper was already dead" Trance shot back bluntly. Fighting back her own memories where Tyr had been forced to- before she allowed herself to finish the sentence in her mind she turned back to Dylan.   
  
"So, do we have a plan?"  
  
"I have an idea. I just wasn't sure if it would work"  
  
"Well?" Beka prompted, happy to hear any form of action.  
  
"Tyr how well known are you around the Draco Katzof at Earth?" Dylan turned to the weapons officer  
  
"Not well around Earth" Tyr admitted, "However they hate all Kodiacs"   
  
"Do you think they would be willing to sell you a slave?"  
  
Tyr thought for a moment, knowing where Dylan was going with his idea. "Perhaps however if I was recognised-"   
  
Beka sighed impatiently as Dylan and Tyr debated against each other. Images of Harper being tortured kept playing across her mind.  
  
"Screw this" she muttered stalking out of command. The others looked up as she disappeared from view.  
  
"Rommie where is she going?" Dylan asked moving across to follow his first officer  
  
"She's heading towards the Maru. Fast." Rommie informed them.  
"Damn it" Dylan muttered, chasing after her.  
  
  
Beka ran down the corridor knowing Dylan and Tyr would be right behind her. Turning a corner Beka reached the Maru and boarded, slamming her hand over the lock. When she reached the pilot seat Dylan's face appeared on screen.  
  
"Beka where do you think you're going?"   
  
"You think I'm going to stay waiting around any longer while a member of my crew is in trouble?" Beka informed him.  
  
"I'm not opening the hanger bay doors, so you might as well come back"  
  
Beka simply grinned at the captain and switched the screen off. She turned to another console and typed in a few commands. She hadn't spent six years with Harper and not learnt a few new over ride codes.   
  
The doors opened and Beka moved the Maru out into the black space, and a few seconds later she shot in to slipstream. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Author Notes: Hey and thanks to every one that reviewed. You make me feel warm and fuzzy. So thank you to… Scaramouche, Bob, parisindy, Mercury's Winter, szhismine.  
Anyway, on with my story, part eight and we're back with Harper…  
  
Part Eight  
  
Harper winced involuntary as Lanes shadow loomed over him. He had been on the station for three days. From his position crouched on the floor Harpers ribs cried out in pain. His jaw now held a colourful bruise, and his left wrist was numb and swollen from Lanes last demonstration   
A hand grabbed a handful of his T-shirt and pulled him to his feet. Holding back a curse Harper was thankful that he hadn't been jacked in.   
  
"I asked you to change this an hour ago." He snapped, throwing the engineer back to the floor and into the console.   
  
"I'm working on it" Harper snapped up at the Neitzschen, pushing himself back to his feet.   
  
"It shouldn't have taken this long. Do you take me for a fool kludge?"   
  
Harper knew better then to answer that. The job Lane had given him was a simple one and shouldn't have taken this long but Harper was stalling. The longer he took working on one repair the longer before Lane tried to use his rib cage as a musical instrument.  
  
Lane grabbed his neck and yelled in to his face.  
  
"Answer me you little shit"   
  
Harper grimaced knowing he couldn't win.  
  
"I think fool isn't a strong enough word. Cocksucker maybe. Or mother-fucker."  
  
The human was thrown once more into the console. A rain of fists fell down on him and a boot impacted into his chest. He felt one of his ribs snap. The pain exploded through his whole body and Harper allowed himself to fall into the painless black that was engulfing his vision.  
  
(Author: Evil ain't I? I'm sorry to all the Harper lovers. I love Harper too. I'll get back to him soon but I think we should let him rest unconscious for a while)  
  
Beka zipped past the blockade and approached the four orbital habits. She guessed that if they had dropped him on the planet he would have contacted her. However Beka knew she could find him.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Seamus you're pissed" Beka complied as the young engineer fell through the Maru's airlock, sinking of alcohol and two days late.   
  
"Nah boss. I only had a couple" Harper slurred while leaning heavily on the wall. "And I's ain't that late"  
  
"That's 'I'm not' mudfoot" Beka corrected sighing  
  
"Like I's said, I's ain't" the human slurred again  
  
"Your two days late" she repeated calmly, this wasn't the first time he had come back late from shore leave. He normally spent all day surfing and all night drinking.  
  
"Sorry boss" Harper managed to look sheepish, sobering up a small amount "I's got back as fast as I's could"  
  
Beka had been wondering what to do with her engineer and while she had been waiting Beka had come up with a plan. Taking him to the small room that passed as medical she injected him with a small tracer  
  
"What's that's?" Harper asked, jumping as Beka did the injection.  
  
"Something so no matter how legless you are I can come and get you. No matter where you are"   
  
END OF FLASHBCK  
  
"No matter where you are." Beka repeated the words she had said years ago and switched on the scanner. It had been a while since it had last been used but Beka trusted her ship.  
  
A few seconds later Harpers position showed on the screen and Beka looked at the view point,. The habit that held her friend hung still in space. Moving to controls around the Maru headed towards the station. As she approached a Neitzschen hailed her. Quickly she changed her hair colour jet-black before his face appeared on screen. Beka identified him straight away as Lane.   
  
Keeping her face neutral Beka waited for Lane to speak first. She had been pulling cons with her brother since she could walk. The only difference was this time a friends life hung in the balance.   
"Unknown ship please identify your name and business here"  
  
"My name is Riley August" Beka lied keeping eye contact with Lane. He gave her a bored look and she continued "I've come here to but some engineers. I understand you have some with talent for a cheap price"  
  
"Miss August" Lane said with force politeness "Why not simple hire someone?"  
  
Beka gave him a cold look, she held up the small money chip her uncle Sid had given her. The one with unlimited credit. It didn't work now but Lane didn't need to know that.   
  
"What I decide to spend my money on is my own business." Then raising her eyebrows she finished "Besides I may wish to do other things. I enjoy mixing work with pleasure."  
  
Lane understood at once and with his eyes on the money chip he gave her a smile.   
  
"Of course, but the best are not cheap." He warned and Beka forced herself to smile back before she said   
  
"Money is no problem"   
  
"Then Miss August board are once" Lane said and the screen went black.   
  
Switching to autopilot Beka went into the crew area, pausing for a second outside of the other room. Harpers shirts were hanging on the edge of his bed and a few sparky cans littered the floor where the engineer had been living here for a few days.   
  
Continuing to her room where she dug around in the bottom of her cupboard where a top Bobby had given her once lay. One that showed more flesh then it covered. Slipping it one Beka then checked that she had both her gun and her hidden force lance.  
  
"Docking in station" The Maru informed her.  
"Thanks" Beka said, heading towards the airlock, she had talked to the ship since she was little. "And don't worry, I'll bring our engineer back"  
  
Stepping out of the airlock and activating the security lock so only her and Harper could get in without electrocuting themselves. Looking around, with a hand resting on her weapon, Beka watched Lane step out of the shadows.  
  
"Ah, Miss August. Welcome to my humble station.  
  
Once again Beka returned his smile "Thank you but call my Riley, Mr……?"  
  
"Call me Lane"   
  
Beka nodded studying the area around her. Small humans working at consoles with Neitzschen's breathing down their necks. There was no sign however of Harper. Beka forced down any panic and listened to Lane.  
  
"Did you have any idea what you want" he asked and Beka bit down any comment as Lane treated the humans like animals.  
  
"I was thinking young male, between 25 to 30. The best engineers you have"  
  
lane gave her a smile again that made her skin crawl.  
  
"I'll see what I can do" 


	9. Chapter Nine

Authors Notes: Okay here's the next part. Sorry their so short but I will try to get part ten out as well today. Thank you to the wonderful people that reviewed………That's Paradox and aimless. As well as the Anonymous person.   
Anyway I think that's all I have to say so I'll just let you read the next few parts of my story.  
  
Part Nine  
  
Harper forced his eyes open and blinked as they adjusted to the gloom. His chest was a mass of pain and he couldn't move the fingers of his left arm. Gritting his teeth and forcing his body to move through the pain he pushed himself on to his elbows.   
  
Gasping he fell back to the floor and wrapped his good hand round his ribs. His gasp in pain and thud as he hit the floor caused the body beside his to stir and a second later Cathy's face came into view, pale in the gloom and compassion filled his eyes.  
  
"Shany you okay?" she asked softly, not knowing what else to say.   
  
Fighting to keep his breathing normal he croaked out a small "Yeah".  
  
Cathy gently laid her fingertips on his right hand, silently giving her support.   
  
After a small silence she finally asked him  
  
"Seamus what did you do?"   
  
Harper managed to give his younger cousin a grin and whispered, "I just answered a question. I told him a few words he could use instead of fool."   
  
As Cathy laughed lightly Harper continued, "Ya know for a Neitzschen he really has a poor vocabulary."   
  
Cathy tried to look un-amused at seeing the state he was in but it didn't work. She did however tell him "You know your not meant to answer back"  
  
Harper sighed and dropped the smile "Yeah I know. But they have no right to push us around like this"  
  
"We know Seamus, we all know. But it can't stop them. Their Ubers, we could never fight them."   
  
"Yeah Cati, there's too many of them. Maybe I could plant something in a system or something and disable life support around them"  
  
"Killing them will make us no better then them" Cathy stated simply.   
  
Harper allowed himself a small smile. He wished Cathy could have met purple Trance. From when he had first meet his purple pixie she had reminded the engineer of his cousin.   
  
Suddenly light filled the dark room as the door opened and Neitzschen guards filed in followed by Lane. Everyone started moving and screaming trying to get away from the guards to the far wall.  
  
"Silence" Lanes voice echoed round the room over people screams and all the humans froze.  
  
"That's better" Lane said walking forward. "Now I want you to sort into two groups. Young men aged 25-30 towards the guards, everyone else on the far wall.   
  
The commotion stared again as they obeyed orders, some males tried to hide in the other group but were dragged towards the door by the guards.   
  
Cathy glanced down to Harper, who was trying to get to his feet. She was torn between staying with her injured cousin and going to the group. Harper caught her eye as he lent against the wall, trying to get his breath back. He ordered her to go to the group, pleading with his eyes. Telling her that he would be all right.   
  
She didn't look convinced and the fingertips of her right hand touched his briefly and then she was gone, swept up in the crowd. Before he could check that she was safe a guard grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the door. His ribs screamed in pain but he forced himself to stay awake. Along with the other humans, he was led through the station to a large empty hanger. The guards lined the humans up along one wall. Harper let his weight lean against the wall. A hand grabbed his elbow gently and a voice whispered in his ear,  
  
"Careful Harper, your gonna nose dive the floor"   
  
"Thanks Rich" Harper muttered back, recognising one of Cathy's friends. "What's going on?" he asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Damned if I know" Rich whispered back.  
  
Harper swallowed knowing he'd have to think ahead for this. The room fell silent as the door on the far wall opened. Harper heard Lanes footsteps but there was someone else. He couldn't see who it was however. Leaning back against the wall Harper just hoped he could lie down soon, before he fell down. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Part Ten  
  
Beka was shocked when she saw how many humans stretched across the hanger.  
  
"if you like to have a look and pull forward anything that pleases you Miss August. Then maybe we can negotiate." Lane told her, gesturing down the line.   
  
As she walked Beka studied the humans, keeping up the act. She couldn't help wondering if any of these people had known Harper on Earth.  
  
Knowing it would look strange if she just pulled Harper from the crowd Beka chose a couple of other short blond males to step forward. Finally she saw Harper. He was pale and had an arm wrapped protectively round his chest. Because he was paler then normal the purple bruise on his face looked like it would jump forward. What scared Beka most however was how he was standing; he didn't even look up, kept his eyes down like the others. He seemed to have lost the cocky edge she knew so well. He was leaning heavily against the wall and they guy beside him had one hand supporting his elbow. The dark haired guy glared at Beka, almost daring her to say anything.   
  
Beka bit down her anger, not wanting to believe that someone had done this to her friend.   
  
"Look up at me" She commanded, keeping up the act. She saw Harpers face change as he heard her voice, but the hope and shock were gone by the time he looked up.   
  
Turning to Lane who stood beside her Beka said.  
  
"I would like him taken to my quarters to examine him further."  
Lane took the hidden meaning she put into the words and two guards came forward, holding Harpers arms and dragging him out the door.   
  
Beka walked through the rest of the humans as quickly as possible, wanting to reassure her friend and get him back to the Andromeda.   
  
Finally she was led back to her quarters. She spotted Harper, hands behind his back tied to a heavy cabinet. His head was bent down and his teeth clenched together and eyes screwed shut in pain.   
  
Quietly she whispered "Seamus?"  
  
She saw him let out a shaky breathe when he heard her voice, relief flooding through him.   
  
He looked up at her, blue eyes shining and tried to give her a grin. Beka smiled back though she didn't quite feel it and quietly untied him.   
  
Once untied she pulled her friend in to a hug but let go at once when she let out a cry of pain. She flooded with concern as she looked at him.   
  
"Are you okay? What hurts?"  
  
Harper gave her a grin again, the same grin he always gave when there was something wrong. "Nothing boss just banged my ribs a little."   
  
Beka scowled at the lie and wordlessly lifted his black T-shirt, forcing herself to ignore any winces of pain and she focussed only on the injures. His chest was covered in bruises and she could see the out lines of boot prints and hands.  
  
"Harper, what happened" she said  
  
"It's nothing" Harper muttered pulling down his T-shirt, "Nothing"  
  
Beka let it go, raising an eyebrow. She fished around in one of her bags, finding the first aid bag ad supplies. She sat Harper on the bed and scanned his chest, scowling at the readings as they showed he had broken and cracked ribs. Quickly she prepared a syringe and moved forward to inject him. Harper moved back on the bed, panic in his eyes and Beka stopped.  
  
"It's okay, it's okay. Seamus it's just some nano-bots. I wanna fix your ribs"   
  
Harper swallowed, embarrassed by his fear. "Sorry Bek" he muttered as she gave him the injection.  
  
He shivered as he watched her, unbelieving she was there.   
After a few moments of silence while Beka packed away the med-kit he said,  
  
"Beka what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to get you, why do you think" Beka said not looking up.  
Harper jumped, before he could answer, as the door crashed open. Beka spun round hand reaching for her hidden weapon but froze when she saw how many Neitzschen's stood before them. She kept her hands open at her sides and out of the corner of her eye she watched Harper. He was still sitting on the bed, hands gripping the edge which was making his knuckles turn white.   
Lane however ignored the young human and stood in front of Beka.  
  
"You nearly fooled us Captain Valentine" he said, cruel smile playing across his lips.  
  
Beka scowled at the Neitzschen "Guess your smarter then you look" she muttered.   
  
The smile vanished from Lanes face and he advanced on the captain, a knife in hand. "I'd be careful what you say if I were you." Lane snapped.  
  
"Leave her alone" Harper yelled, suddenly jumping forward and standing in front of Beka, pulling himself to his full height.   
  
Lane laughed, grabbing Harpers collar, pulling the human forward and knocking him towards the guards who held his arms tight.  
Beka's jaw tightened as she watched how her friend was treated but there was nothing she could do as more guards came forward. Gripping her arms so tight that she knew it would bruise. Beka was quickly searched, her weapons left on a pile on the bed.  
Looking at the weapons Lane gave her a bemused smile before backhanding the young captain. Beka stayed on her feet at the Neitzschen's her and she heard Harper swear and Lane laugh.   
Turning back to his men Lane ordered  
  
"Take the kludges to a high security cell and make sure they won't be able to escape."   
  
The two crew mates were marched through the station. They stopped outside a plain door and Harper was pushed inside followed by Beka who skidded on her knees. Harper managed to stop his momentum on the wall and was now muttering "Crap, crap, crap" to himself.  
  
Some colour had returned to his pale cheeks and Beka guessed the nano-bots had done a lot of work on his damaged ribs.   
  
Pushing herself to her feet the captain walked over to her friend.   
"Harper calm down" she ordered gently  
  
He stopped and looked up at her "Calm? How can I be calm? Do you know what they could do to us?"  
  
"No I don't" Beka said quietly "But I do know I need you with me on this. I need my good-looking genius engineer okay?"   
  
He swallowed, pushing down his fear and nodded slowly "Okay, okay. Sorry boss"  
  
"Don't be sorry. How are you feeling" Beka asked  
  
"Better" Harper said taking a deep breath now that his ribs would allow it. "So do you have a plan?"   
  
Beka gave a small smile "The plan was to come and get you."   
Harper grinned at Beka's sheepish smile.   
  
The two friends fell silent, each lost in their own thoughts. Sitting next to each other with their backs against the wall, shoulders touching gently. Finally Harper broke the silence looking over at his captain. With a confused look the engineer asked  
  
"Boss?"   
  
"Yeah Harper?" she said  
  
"What's with your hair?" 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Authors Note: Sorry part eleven took so long. I've been on half term and I've just got back to school and the Internet is down. I will post this as soon as possible. Thank you to all that reviewed. I can't even go online and check your names but thank you. Part Eleven is short and sweet but it's a Harper story not a Dylan story hence the shortness. Anyway, enough babble from me. I will let you read and will sit here and write part twelve.   
  
  
Part Eleven  
  
"We've finally passed through the blockade. The four stations are up ahead," Tyr shouted over the alarms.  
  
"Hail them" Dylan Hunt ordered the Andromeda. "Tell them we want the to join the commonwealth."  
  
"Aye sir" Andromeda answered   
  
"Trance can you detect the Maru?" He asked, looking quickly back.  
  
"I'm searching Dylan" Trance said biting her lip, one hand gripping Harper's shirt.  
  
"Beka will be with Harper won't she?" Rommie asked  
  
Trance smiled, "Oh yeah, Beka has a way."  
  
Before anyone could comment Trance announced, "I've found the Maru. The second nearest to us"   
  
"I'm on my way" Tyr said sending the ship round.  
  
"We've had a reply to the hail," Andromeda said. "Lane wishes to speak to you."  
  
"Good." Dylan said turning to his weapons officer. "Tyr are you ready?"  
  
Tyr slowed the ship and changed places with Trance, allowing the alien into the pilot seat.  
  
"I am"   
  
"Right, Rommie when Tyr is ready send out a jamming signal. Till then say we're having some technical problems."  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
Dylan stood waiting from Tyr's message after the Neitzschen left. When it came the captain opened a channel to the Drago Katzof. A Neitzschen appeared and Dylan knew him at once from Harpers message.   
  
"Captain Hunt, how can I help you?"   
  
Rommie looked over at her captain and raised an eyebrow. She could see the Neitzschen was hiding something.   
  
Dylan knew that as soon as the channel had opened Andromeda was sending a signal that would block all traces of Tyr's slip fighter. It was a little something Harper had made with Rommie in case they needed it.   
  
"I'm here to offer you a proposal," Dylan said.  
  
"Should you be down on one knee?" Lane asked dryly.  
  
Dylan ignored the sarcasm and explained. "I'm here to ask if you and your people are interested in joining the commonwealth."   
  
Lane laughed harshly "Captain, I thought my pride made it clear how we felt about you commonwealth. However if you need reminding………"   
  
The channel was cut and Rommie shouted, "They've launched weapons."  
  
"Evasive manoeuvres" Dylan yelled, grabbing on to the console and having to steady himself as the ship rocked. "Take us out of weapons range"   
  
Trance started moving the ship away and Lane appeared back on screen.   
  
"Was that clear enough for you captain?"  
  
"Crystal" Dylan said through clenched teeth. "We'll be out of your hair as soon as we fix our thrusters"   
  
Glancing down at the display the captain could see it was going to take a while.   
  
Lane laughed again, "Of course Captain. However if you aren't gone within 12 hours we will fire again."   
  
Dylan cut the transmission. "You heard him, Trance start working on the thrusters. We're gonna have to be ready to go with Tyr brings them back."   
  
"Going." Trance said jumping out of the seat. She froze at the doorway and turned back to Dylan. "Tyr made it to the station didn't he?"   
  
"I'm sure he did Trance" Dylan said, "I sure hope he did." 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Part Twelve  
  
Harpers eyes shot open as bright light streamed into the doorway. He must have fallen asleep while the nano-botts worked on his battered body; his head was now resting on Beka's shoulder. Lane stood in the doorway grinning.  
  
"Good morning sunshine" Lane said as Harper and Beka quickly got to their feet. Harper was surprised at how painless his ribs were. The nano-botts had fixed his ribs and cheekbone not to mention all the other cuts and bruises he had received in the last few days. The only problem was now his body felt stiff.   
  
"So" Lane continued stepping forward "I've just been talking to your friend Captain Hunt"   
  
Beka and Harper glanced at each other worry spending across their faces. Hoping their friends were all right but also wondering when they could escape.   
  
"And do you know what Seamus" Lane said, stepping once more step forward and gripping Harpers shoulder painfully. "They didn't even ask about you."  
  
"Go to hell uber" Harper snapped, pulling out of Lanes grasp and backing up away from the Neitzschen.  
  
"Now Seamus, don't you see that I care." Lane was saying, "From when I first saw you."   
  
Beka watched her engineer back up further against the wall, muttering "Shut up" through clenched teeth. Beka's hands screwed into fists.   
  
"Do you remember Seamus? A little eight year old boy who thought her could save his cousin by attacking a Neitzschen?"   
  
"I was nine" Harper said quietly, looking a Lane with pure hate. Cathy's plea's echoed in his ears.  
  
//"Shany help me, please help me"//  
  
"Ah yes, you mudfoot's always look small. Your cousin though, beautiful even by human standards. Especially when she got older…"   
  
Lanes taunting had the effect he was hoping for. Harper swore and jumped forward trying to tackle the Neitzschen. Beka grabbed him, holding the small human back.  
  
"Beka let me go!" he shouted, fighting against his friend.   
  
Lane laughed harshly, enjoying the humans' anger. "Well goodbye Seamus, maybe I should go find your cousin."  
  
"You bastard!" Harper yelled and as the door shut behind Lane he finally broke free from Beka, running forward and punching the door. "Damnit, Damnit"   
  
Still punching the wall he slowly sunk down to the floor not caring as his knuckles bruised. Beka knelt down beside him and placed a hand gently on his shoulder.   
  
"He's lying Harper" she said gently.   
  
Swallowing and taking a few deep breaths Harper nodded. "I know, I know. I'm good, I'm good."   
  
Beka nodded and got to her feet, letting her friend compose himself. A few seconds later Harper stood up beside her. She touched the door gently.   
  
"So what do we have?" she asked looking round the room.  
Harper looked round the cell with Beka, Lanes taunting had filled him with new determination to escape.   
  
"High security" Harper mumbled, followed by some technical jumble that Beka didn't follow.   
  
"Translation?"   
  
"The only was to get out of here is to open the door from the other side." Harper said sitting back on the floor.   
  
"That could be a problem" Beka agreed leaning against the opposite wall.  
  
"Well we got out of worse situations" Harper said with a grin.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Beka ran a hand through her blue hair and looked over at the human sitting on the bench beside her. Harper grinned, pushing up the sleeves of the too big leather jacket.   
  
"So that went well."   
  
"We need to change your definition of 'well' Seamus" Beka said rolling her eyes.  
  
"It's Harper, and don't worry boss, well be fine."  
  
Beka laughed "And how's that? They've given us the death penalty."   
  
"Huh?" Harper said suddenly jumping up and turning to face the captain. "I though 'immorta' meant life in this language. As in immortality"  
  
Beka lost her grin and sighed, hating to have to tell him this.  
  
"No 'immorta' means death in their stupid language."  
  
"Great, they couldn't even give us the trial in common."   
  
He looked around the room quickly, hoping to find something they missed to get out.   
  
During his frantic search he suddenly froze, wheeling to face Beka who was still sitting down. Pure panic and fear on his face he whispered. "There's a magog coming"  
  
He backed up to the far wall, near Beka, almost shaking, his eyes fixed only on the cell door. Beka watched Harper and glanced at the door. She had known her engineer long enough to understand that he knew what he was talking about. He seemed to sense whenever a Neitzschen or other enemy walked by when they were on a drift but the fear in his face and voice shocked the captain. Normally he would just tell her that an enemy was near, he had never reacted like this.   
  
"Oh crap, it's coming closer. Beka it's coming closer" His voice shaking.   
  
Beka moved over to him and stood in front, offering what protection she could. She heard Harpers sharp intake of breath just before the door opened. In the door way stood a Magog, dressed in an orange robe and a bronze medallion hung round his neck. Beka's eyes widened as she looked at the new comer. He however spoke before she did  
.  
"Rebecca? What have you gotten yourself into now?"   
  
Beka grinned sheepishly. "Hey Rev. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I work here Beka, I speak to the condemned and help them to find The Way before they die."  
  
She heard Harper whimper behind her and she suddenly remembered. She stepped to the side and Harper tried to back further into the wall.  
  
"Harper it's okay." She said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Rev is a friend"   
  
"It's a magog" Harper said in disbelief.  
  
"He's a good magog" Beka said, "Rev is a Wayist Monk. He was a friend of my fathers."   
  
Harper was looking at her like she was crazy. "Umm…Boss?"   
"Harper trust me, he's okay. He won't hurt you."   
  
Harper's breathing was coming in quick short gasps as his eyes jumped between Beka and Rev. His mind stuck between his instincts from Earth and his trust in his friend.  
  
"Beka I don't mean to rush you" Rev said quietly "But as I guess we're leaving it must be soon"  
  
Beka smiled at her old friend. Rev knew her too well. She began to follow the magog out of the room when she realised Harper hadn't moved, he was still pressed against the wall, pale.   
  
"Come on Seamus" she whispered taking his arm gently. He gave her a dubious look but she returned it with a reassuring smile and pulled him out of the cell.   
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Authors Notes: Okay so that when kinda off the point. If I was making a point……… But I miss rev and as I couldn't have him in my story I will bring him back with the power of the Flashback. Mwa ha ha ha The Power.   
  
"I guess Rev isn't here to save us this time." Beka said, "Is there anything you can do?"   
  
"Unless I can phase through walls no. So I guess we just sit tight huh?" Harper said with a scowl thinking of Cathy.   
  
"I'm not happy about it." Beka sighed "But what choice do we have?"   
  
"I'm working on it" Harper said staring at the door. "I can't even hotwire anything"  
  
"So………Do you know any good songs?"   
  
Harper smiled "Do you know Victorious"   
  
Authors Note:By the way, here are the words to Victorious if you want to know.  
  
Victorious, Victorious  
One bottle of beer between the four of us  
Glory be to god that there ain't no more of us  
Cause one of us would drink the blooming lot  
Bottle 'n' all  
Cork 'n' all  
Amen  
Sing it again.  
  
As you can imagine the song goes on for a while……… 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Authors Note: I know this story is taking me a while but the end is in sight.   
  
Part Thirteen   
  
Tyr had sneaked out of his ship after landing in an empty hanger. Set on control the slip fighter had now left the hanger and shot into space. The Neitzschen gripped his gun and silently moved through the corridor. Nobody moved around him, the pale corridors oddly silent. Tyr used all his senses to stretch out and search for anyone. He could smell the fear of humans and he could hear heavy footsteps of the other Neitzschen boots. Tyr froze momentarily. If he could hear them could they hear him? Turning he decided to go another way. He had been in a place like this before, and knew which direction to head for the cells.   
  
Passing through he heard movement and turning the corner Tyr saw a small human huddled by a console. Seeing him the human tensed, eyes going down to the floor. Tyr was slightly shocked but the reaction but took the small advantage and continued walking. Before he could get very far weapons fire sounded down the corridor. Lasers from rifles shot of the walls and Tyr heard the human scream as he was cut down. Tyr fired shots of his own, in the general direction, finding it suddenly quite hard to see in the smoke and bright shots of the weapons. The Neitzschen smiled in satisfaction as he heard a cry of a Drago Katzof being cut down.   
  
Finding no other way to go Tyr was forced to retreat the way he had come, running down the corridor, hoping to lose the others. Firing a few more shots the Kodiak continued till he saw a open door. Quietly he slipped in and stayed still, realising he was in a supply cupboard. He held his breath and counted the Neitzschen's as they ran past him. Eight. And the one he had shot made nine. A squad of nine Neitzschen's. So they knew he was here then. He would just have to move quickly. Once the corridor was clear Tyr once again silently moved along the corridor, finger on the trigger of his rifle at all times. Finally he found the corridor he was looking for. Perched in the corner Tyr scanned the area, seeing three Neitzschen's posted outside one of the doors. Tyr smiled as he reached into one of his pockets and took out a small circular disk. He had had the disk for a while, waiting to use it. It had been taken off Gerentx, just before Tyr agreed to stay on the Andromeda. Pressing the small button Tyr placed the disk on the floor and slid it along the corridor like a hockey puck. Once done he quickly pulled his breathing mask into place and waited.   
  
A gas was released from the disk and Tyr couldn't help but grin when he heard three thuds. He still had a few of them left on the Andromeda. Waiting a few more seconds for the gas to clear Tyr turned the corner and took off his mask. The three Neitzschen's now where lying in the middle of the floor, out cold and would be for a few more hours.   
  
Turning his attention to the door and its lock Tyr's victory faded. The lock was a solid bolt that shot across and an alarm would go off if anyone attempted to force it open. The Kodiak searched the fallen guards for anything like a key card. Finding nothing Tyr growled and banged on the cell door.   
  
"Harper! Are you in there?"  
  
The was a pause before a high-pitched muffled voice exclaimed "Tyr! How did you- When did you- What the hell are you doing here?"   
  
Tyr sighed, "I'm here to get you out, is Beka there with you?"  
  
"Yeah I'm here" A second voice said  
  
"What's the plan big guy?" Harper's voice had returned to normal, though they had to almost yell to be heard. Tyr was glad for his advanced hearing. He quickly explained the problem and then what the lock looked like.   
  
"Erm…it should be optical and fingerprints. Any ube…Dragon will do." Harper said after a moment's silence.  
  
Tyr nodded, forgetting they couldn't see him, and moved over to an unconscious guard. Pulling out his knife the Neitzschen let the metal catch the light before moving it downward in a quick motion; cleanly slicing the guards thumb off. Tyr moved out of the way of the trickle of blood before he gently slid the knife into the eye socket, popping out the eye and holding it stuck on the tip of his knife.   
  
Standing again Tyr moved back over to the lock and lifted the front of the control. He pressed the thumb against the pad. Nothing happened. Tyr frowned and held the eye in front of the screen. Again nothing happened. Tyr thought for a second, staring back at the guards. The Drago Katzof pride were more devious then he was thinking. He started down at the thumb and the eye. The thumb seemed too obvious. Most locks and signatures were thumbprints. Dropping the thumb Tyr pulled out his other knife and sliced off the guards little finger.  
  
Pressing this against the pad it turned green and one of the bolts shot back. Tyr held the eye in front of the screen and the final bolt shot back and the door opened.   
  
Both Beka and Harper stood in the doorway,   
  
"Okay, Ewwww!" Was the first thing Beka said as she looked at Tyr and the eye still on the edge of the knife. Harper pulled a face and Tyr flicked it off towards the guard. With a look that said 'are we ready?' the Neitzschen headed off back towards the Maru. Beka and Harper paused long enough to pick up a weapon from the fallen guards.   
  
"Where are we going?" Harper asked, his voice barely a whisper, part of him worried that the Dragons could hear.  
  
"Back to the Maru" Tyr whispered back and kept walking.   
  
Harper stopped and Beka who was behind him stopped too.   
  
"Harper, what?" she asked  
  
"I can't leave yet," Harper said   
  
"What? Why not?" Beka asked confused  
  
Tyr also turned to see what had stopped the humans. He was greeted with the site of Harper and Beka arguing in the corridor.   
  
"I can't leave her Beka" Harper said, looking round the corridors and then heading in the opposite direction.   
  
Tyr stepped forward and grabbed his arm roughly. "Where do you think you are going boy?"   
  
Harper tried to pull away from the Kodiak's grip but Tyr would let go. "I have to get Cathy." He hissed  
  
Tyr raised an eyebrow. "And Cathy is?" he asked, thinking it was some young woman Harper had fallen for; his tone echoed his thoughts and Harper scowled.   
  
"Cathy is my cousin if you must know"   
  
At the humans words Tyr stopped and let him go. Harper rubbed his sore shoulder and turned back to Beka   
  
"Boss please."  
  
Before Beka could reply Tyr asked quietly "Where is she?"  
  
Harper stared at the Neitzschen is shock before quickly giving directions.   
  
Nodding Tyr headed down the corridor. As they walked he heard Harper whisper to Beka, "I can't believe he let me come to find her"  
Again giving Beka no time to reply Tyr turned back to the engineer and stared him in the eye.   
  
"She's family." 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Authors notes: I just lost my work and am re-writing it all. Not a happy bunny here.   
Thank you to everyone who reviewed my. The list is as follows...Lila, Scaramouche, Guess Who! A.k.a Sarah (How could I not know who you were?) Reed, Claire, Enenesis, Too_fly19, and Megg.   
I'm sorry if I forgot anyone. But THANK YOU!!!!!  
Anyway, on with the story...Please review me and I will sit here and write part 15 with you read this one.   
  
Part Fourteen  
  
"Trance, how are you doing with those thrusters?" Dylan asked as the console beside him sparked dangerously.  
  
"I'm not sure. I wish Harper was here." The golden alien said sadly. She was perched in a conduit with Harpers toolbox, containing all the tools the engineer couldn't fit in his belt. "I don't know if I can fix it without him."  
  
"Well keep at it" Dylan sighed. It was news he didn't want to hear right now. They had been waiting tensely to hear anything from the three missing crewmembers.  
  
"Another scout ship just passed us" Rommie said looking at her captain.  
  
"As long as their not giving us any trouble." Dylan said "We can't do anything until we get our crew back."  
  
Rommie nodded and then smiled suddenly. "I'm getting a message from Tyr"  
  
Dylan looked up and grinned, out of the corner of his eye he saw Trances head poke out of the conduit to listen.   
  
"Patch it through" Dylan said. Tyr's voice filled the command deck a moment later.   
  
"I've found them Dylan." He said shortly, his voice whispered.  
  
"Are they both okay?" Dylan asked, knowing Rommie and Trance were both staring at his back, waiting.  
  
"Were both here Dylan" Beka said, "Harpers a little banged up but I was able to give him some nano-botts."  
  
"Are you on your way back?" Dylan asked, warm relief flooding through him.  
  
There was a pause on the other end of the channel, it was Beka who spoke. "Err…Harper's cousin is also here, we're going to get her before we head home."  
  
Dylan nodded slightly and said "Okay, hurry back"  
  
There was a harsh coughing in the background. "I'd get the med-deck ready if I was you" Beka said softly "We'll see you soon"  
  
The channel closed and Dylan turned to Rommie, raising an eyebrow. "Any idea who this cousin is?" he asked  
  
Rommie thought, remembering her trip to Earth. "I met his cousin Brendan and from what I heard I think it could be Brendan's sister."  
  
//"We all got a Cathy. My sister, Seamus' parents"//   
  
(Authors Note: Okay that quote is meant to be Brendan in Bunker Hill, only I taped over the part of the episode with the quote on and I'm not sure if its right. It also dawned on me that the person mentioned might also have been called Cathy. Didn't mean to do that. If you know the right quote you can E-mail it to me and I'll change it.)  
  
Dylan nodded, apart from Trance Harper was the person he knew least about. None of his crew talked much about their pasts. He couldn't help but laugh at the though that a crew that was trying to restore a dead government from history never talked about their own past. Smiling slightly Dylan turned back to Trance.  
  
"Lets get to work on those thrusters shall we?"  
  
Authors Note: Again only short but like I said it's a Harper fiction, not Dylan. Please Review!!!! Thank you! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Part Fifteen   
  
Beka gently rubbed Harpers back till his coughs subsided. His face had gone pale again and he held his ribs with his right arm. It was only then that Beka noticed how his left arm was hanging uselessly by his side. She took his wrist gently and he hissed in pain,   
  
"Ah boss what are you doing?"   
  
"Why didn't you tell me about your wrist?" she asked, it was swollen but by the feel of it the nano-botts had repaired most of the damage.   
  
Harper gave her a sheepish grin, "Would you believe that it's not that bad?"  
  
Beka rolled her eyes. "Tyr do you have anything we can bandage this with?" She held his wrist gently, turning to the Neitzschen.   
  
Tyr thought for a moment and ripped off part of his shirt, passing it wordlessly to the captain. Beka took it with a smile and tightly bandaged Harpers arm, ignoring his weak protest.  
  
When she was done Tyr said, "Lets get the boy's cousin"  
  
The trio slowly moved down the corridor, Harper held back his cough as he heard footsteps. Tyr raised his weapon quickly so it was pointing level with the head of the Dragon that walked round the corner. The Neitzschen froze when he saw Tyr and his eyes darted to Harper and Beka, weighing his options up. While the guard was staring at Beka and Harper Tyr pulled out his knife again and thrust it upward into the Neitzschen's chest and as he collapsed and tried to cry out Tyr slit his throat, silencing him.   
Harper watched wide eyed as Tyr cut down the guard, the Kodiak's face stayed neutral but the engineer swore he could see enjoyment in his eyes. Harper shivered as Tyr wiped the blood off his knife, onto the dead guards front. Seeing the human's watching him Tyr said to Harper   
  
"You're not alone in your hate for this pride."   
  
Harper opened his mouth to comment but closed it again, simply nodding. He led them down the corridors; Harper could feel Beka's breath against his hair as she stood protectively near him.  
  
"Do they know you're here?" Beka asked in a whisper.   
  
Tyr nodded "They sent nine guards after me."  
  
"And how many of that nine are left" Beka asked  
  
"Eight" Tyr muttered  
  
"That's a bit below your normal standard isn't it?" Harper asked receiving a smile from Beka.  
  
Tyr ignored the comment and gently pushed the engineer down the corridor, hiding his own smile. "Get a move on professor"  
  
Harper froze at the nickname, Lane echoed in his ears but then he smiled "You don't know how good it is to hear YOU say that."  
  
Again Tyr was slightly confused but simply rolled his eyes. Reaching the cells that passed as the human's rooms Harper paused at the lock.   
  
"I don't suppose either of you brought me an interface wire."   
  
Harper asked. He could get in without one but it would take longer.   
Tyr reached into one of the compartments on his belt and pulled out the said wire.   
  
Harper grinned but then the grinning hurt his jaw, "Ow"  
  
Before he could slip the connecter into his neck Beka stopped him.  
  
"Are you okay to do this?"   
  
She knew how draining the data port sometimes was on him and when his was in this condition…   
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Harper groaned and rolled over on the bed, his pale face looked brighter under the lights in the Maru. Beka pushed her silver hair behind her ears and gently dapped Harpers face with a cloth. The engineer moaned again and forced his eyes open to see Beka. He blinked at her, not realising at first who she was or where he was. Finally it clicked and he tried to give he a smile  
  
"Hey boss."  
  
Beka scowled at him, forcing herself to remember that she was still mad at the young human. "Don't you 'hey boss' me"  
  
Harper frowned, his head thumbing as he tried to remember what had happened for Beka to be mad at him.   
  
"What did I do?"   
  
"I think you know what you did Seamus Zealzny Harper" Beka again had to force he anger. Harper had been with her on the ship for over a year now but she couldn't stay mad at him, especially when he was sick.  
  
"Look Beka, I really don't remember the good-time to go with this headache or what I did so if you could enlighten me…"  
  
Beka sighed "What did the Doc say to you when you got that thing"  
  
She pointed to the new data port behind his right ear and Harper thought quickly to give her an answer   
  
"Er…Don't eat yellow snow?"   
  
This time the scowl was real, as she supplied "Don't over use it for move then 15 hours at a time"  
  
Harper gave her a blank expression "So?"   
  
"Maru how long was Harper interfaced with you for?" Beka asked the ship.   
  
"17 hours, 43 minutes and 6.82 seconds"   
  
"Erm…opp's"   
  
Beka rolled her eyes at him. "Just be careful next time okay?"  
  
Harper smiled and gently touched his new port. "Okay. I promise not to go in for that long again."  
  
Beka smiled, relieved that he was okay. "Good, now get some rest, you look like death warmed up."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Harper tried to give her a reassuring smile, though the effect didn't work with his bruised jaw and the dried blood staining his dirty blond hair, from a cut that had now healed.   
  
"Don't worry Bek" he muttered, and slid the jack into his neck, wincing as he did so. With the other part of the wire he slid in into the lock, closing his eyes briefly and the door opened. Pulling out the jack Harper turned back to the others quickly.  
  
"You better wait here"  
  
Entering the cell again Harper let his eyes adjust to the gloom before he scanned the shadows for his cousin.   
  
He saw her sitting against a wall, her knees pulled up to her chest. He quickly moved over to her and gave her a huge grin.  
  
"Hey"   
  
Cathy's eyes widened in surprise and grinned, jumping to her feet and pulling him into a hug. Harper bit is tongue to stop himself crying out in pain.  
  
"What happened?" Cathy asked   
  
"I'll explain later" he said taking her over to the door, as they left and the door shut behind them Harper forced himself not to think about the others still in the cell. Suddenly Cathy froze and backed into his chest.  
  
"Uber…"  
  
Harper held her protectively and said, "No it's okay, and he's one of the good guys in a manner of speaking"  
  
Tyr lowered his weapon and tried to look harmless. "I am Tyr Anasazi"   
  
The young girl still didn't look like she believed him. Wordlessly Tyr passed her a weapon, the barrel pointing down. Cathy took the weapon and held it almost by her fingertips, staring at Tyr confused.  
  
"And this is Beka" Harper introduced quickly.   
  
Cathy looked at the woman, taking in her still black hair and her tight revealing top.  
  
Beka gave her a smile, "Sorry about the outfit, I was travelling in disguise"  
  
Quickly the captain activated her nano-botts changing back to her normal blond. Cathy's eyes lit up.  
  
"That's cool, can you do purple?"   
  
Harper smiled as Beka laughed and said, "When we get outta here I can get some for your hair."   
  
"This is very lovely" Tyr interrupted "I must get you to paint my nails, now can we focus. We need to get back to the ship"   
  
Harper scowled at the Neitzschen as Cathy flinched and moved closer to Beka and himself.   
  
"I don't want to go with his Shay" Cathy said, gripping her gun, though she had never fried one before. "He's a Neitzschen, he's one of them"   
  
"Cati trust me, he's here to help us, we'll get back to the ship and we can get out of here."   
  
Cathy hesitated, eyes darting between her cousin and Tyr. Finally she nodded, "Okay which way?" 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Authors Note: I am very sorry it took so long but blame my school. But here is part sixteen with part seventeen hopefully not too far behind. The end is in sight and you all must be thinking thank God.   
As always I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry the chapters at so short. I haven't forgotten about my other stories either it's just most of them are on my school file and not beginning at school I can't get to them. But I'm working on that.   
Thank you to all my reviewers.....For some reason my computer won't load my reviews up at the moment so you know who you are and THANKYOU!!!!!! I'll leave you all in peace to read now.   
  
Happy New Year   
  
Part Sixteen  
  
"The hanger bay is to the left," Cathy shouted to the others over what was beginning to be the very familiar sounds of weapons fire. Tyr and Beka stood by the corner they had just passed, firing at the Dragan's that had been following them while Harper scouted down the rest of the corridor, Cathy behind him as he kept his cousin close, not wanting to lose her again. Looking in the direction Cathy stated Harper studied the locked down and pulled the interface wire once more from his pocket.   
  
"Keep a look out" He told his younger cousin as she held the gun up uncertainly.   
  
Quickly he unlocked the door and shoved the wire back in his pocket.   
  
"Neat trick Seamus" Cathy commented as he ushered her into the hanger and yelled back   
  
"Tyr, Beka, door's open, lets go!"  
  
The two crew members ran back and quickly slid round the door, firing more shots as cover as Harper quickly locked the door and programmed in a virus he had memorized in case of these kind of emergency. The door slid shut and he breathed a sigh of relief when he looked round the empty hanger and saw the Maru was the only thing in here with them.   
  
He allowed himself a grin "Woo, we rule!"   
  
"I won't let your guard down yet" Tyr said, hand still grasping his weapon tight as he scanned round the hanger, "I don't think we're alone"   
  
Beka put a hand on Harpers shoulder, "Celebrate once we're sitting on the Ob's deck, we still have to fly out of here without getting shot."  
  
Before Harper could reply five figures stepped out of the shadows underneath the Maru.   
  
"I believe the real trick is getting to your ship without getting shot don't you?" Lane asked with his grim smile.   
  
Harper scowled "You are the last person I wanted to see here"   
  
"And you are the last person I wanted to see out of your cell Mr Harper."   
  
"Cut the crap" Beka said raising her weapon and eyeing the four guards with the Neitzschen  
  
"If you wish" Lane said, snapping his fingers and the guards started forward. Cathy backed up to Harper who drew his weapon, hearing Tyr and Beka's gun's also power up once more.   
  
Desperately Harper scanned round the hanger, trying to find a way to out smart the Neitzschen. To their right there was a pile of boxes and junk and Harper glanced up at his captain.   
  
"Boss three o'clock."  
  
Beka followed his gaze out of the corner of her eye and nodding slightly. After years working Harper caught the bare movement and waiting as Beka signalled to Tyr. Counting to three in his head Harper fired at the guards, as Beka and Tyr did the same, pushing Cathy towards the boxes and covering her until they were crouched out of range.   
  
"Idea's?" Beka asked firing a few rounds above the crates.   
  
"We must get to the ship" Tyr replied simply, firing a few rounds of his own and smiling in contempt when he heard the scream of a guard.   
  
"Just fire aimlessly at them round the boxes" Harper instructed Cathy, "You can't hurt the Maru if you hit her"   
  
He illustrated by firing his own weapon and scowled when it informed him   
  
"Your weapon is empty"   
  
And a few seconds later Cathy's told her the same thing.   
Beka's only refill Tyr had given he had just gone into her own weapon as she continued to fire and suddenly the hanger bay was silent. Glancing at each other quickly the Andromeda crew held their breaths, wondering if they had got every body. Tyr shifted round and pecked round the crates. Four guards lay on the floor, wound's still slightly smoking.   
  
"It's clear," he told them and they got to their feet. Tyr and Beka's weapons still at the ready. Beka had reached the Maru's airlock when Harper noticed Lane, standing in the corner. The human stopped and stared at the Neitzschen, realising that he was unarmed. The past few days came back to Harper mind, followed by the years of torment his family and friends had been under, were still under. The amount of people that had died...   
  
Before he fully realised what he was doing Harper charged at the Neitzschen yelling in rage and tackling him to the floor as Lane was taken by surprise. Tyr raised his weapon but was unable to get a clean shot as Harper and Lane punched at kicked at each other. Rage roared in Harper's ears as he relied on his years of survival and what Tyr had taught him to fight the stronger opponent. Lane knew his weak points as he attacked his freshly fixed ribs and his bandaged wrist but Harper was fighting dirty.   
Lane managed to pin the human's arms and he threw the engineer backwards towards the others. Harper landed with a thud onto his back and he lay there for a second, groaning in pain. Cathy ran over to him and helped him gently to his feet, wrapping her arm around his waist and letting him put an arm round her shoulders.   
Lane had also got to his feet and faced the two cousins, pulling a weapon out from his holster.  
  
"You'll pay for that Harper."  
  
And he fired... 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Authors Notes - Please don't think I'm too mean for not going straight back to Harper and co….I will get there. Please review me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Again thank you to all my reviewers…XoXLiLaNgElXoX…Lisa… Scaramouche (If you think Tyr with purple finger nails is strange you should read April Fools Day!!!)…fanofsmith… fia… luna fox and Lila!!!   
  
  
Part Seventeen   
  
"Thrusters are working again, though I'll have to remind Harper it's not good to leave Sparky cans in open consoles." Trance said, finally glad she had fixed it. Thinking like Harper to understand his system of bypasses had given her a headache.   
  
"My 'bots have prepared the Med Deck" Rommie added.   
  
"Party's ready, all we need is the guests" Dylan muttered eyes watching the stars and the stations that hung before them for any sign of the Maru.   
  
"Anything?" He asked Rommie who sighed.  
  
"Not since you asked five minutes ago. I told you Dylan, I will tell you when I detect the Maru."  
  
"I just hate being here on a working ship unable to do anything to help."  
  
Rommie gave him a sympathetic smile in understanding. All three of her averters thought the same thing. Only by logic did they remain.   
  
Trance stepped up beside Dylan, worry in her eyes.  
  
"Something's happened Dylan" she said softly "I don't know what but something's wrong."   
  
Hunt looked the young girl in the eyes. "How?"   
  
"I don't know. I'm scared Dylan. I just want them to come back"   
  
"I'm sure their all fine Trance" Dylan reassured lamely, them he smiled slightly. "Tyr and Beka will look after him"  
  
Trance blinked "What do you mean 'him'?"   
  
Dylan's smile grew wider "I think you know Trance. Remember I'm the captain, I know these things"   
  
Trance hugged her arms round herself, looking like the young purple girl she had left behind long ago.   
  
"I miss him" Trance whispered and Dylan knew she wasn't just speaking about since they had got his message, days ago.  
  
"They're coming back Trance" Rommie added  
  
Trance tilted her head, leaning against Harpers shirt. It had been a long time since he had worn a Hawaiian shirt, he had stopped off at Infinity Atoll on the way to get the part. She missed him wearing his bright clothes, since they had found the Andromeda the engineer had seemed to grow up with all they had been through.   
She wished she could have explained to him why she had changed, explained everything to him. But now trance was worried she wouldn't have a chance.  
  
Rommie lent against the railing, staring out at the stars along with the others, willing the Maru to appear. Ever since the Maru crew had pulled her out of the black hole she missed having a full crew, the corridors were silent and the ship seemed bare. Now there was only three of them on the ship Rommie felt…empty. She missed harpers constant talking, the way he flirted with the machines to get them to work. She missed how Beka took her into slipstream, gently guiding her through a world she couldn't control. She even missed Tyr, even when he called her 'ship' and his scowling nature.   
She needed her crew back, they were some of the best officers she'd ever had, even if they weren't highguard. She now trusted them more them she could remember trusting anyone else. She needed them back. Not just because they were her crew, but because they were her friends. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Authors Notes Okay here is the long awaited chapter and I think I should go and find somewhere to hide!!!  
  
Thanks to Luna Fox (I love the Trance/Harper bonding bit too! Glad you liked it) ……Rodney (I don't mind Harper owies but this has to be done)……nureek (I love your name!) and Lila (Here ya go Harper and is cousin but please don't throw too many things at me. And if you set your big bro on me I'll set my insane bro on you. Lol. For prove of this insanity please read anything by Axe Rat!!)   
  
Please keep up the reviews. I love you all for it!!!!!!!!!  
  
Part Eighteen  
  
Harpers eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat, everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. The shot fired towards him and he waited to feel the pain of impact. Instead all he felt was Cathy's arm tighten around his waist, felt her body stiffen and slip down to the floor almost pulling him down with her. Before he could process what was happening Harper felt Tyr brush past him, charging the other Neitzschen with a roar, knocking the weapon from his hands.   
  
Turning Harper feel to his knees beside his cousin, his hands froze over her wound, unsure what to do, how to help.  
  
"Beka" he croaked out "Help, please!"  
  
She was by his side in an instant, applying pressure to the wound, her other hand checking Cathy's pulse, her hand subconsciously brushing back the blond hair that mirrored her cousins.   
  
Harper was frozen, his heart in his throat. They were in the shadow of the Maru, the shadow of safety, why did it have to happen now?   
  
"Harper you with me?" Beka asked, glancing up at the frozen engineer, his hands seemed to be shaking slightly but he rested them on his knees to stop them.   
  
He nodded, unable to speak past the lump in his throat, but he visibly jumped when another shot was fired. He spun round, still on his knees and saw Lane on the floor, withering in pain and smoke rising from his kneecap. Tyr stood over him with his weapon and a scowl on his face.   
  
"Tyr I need your help" Beka said before the Neitzschen could fire again. He hesitated but ran back, gently lifting Cathy into his arms running onto the Maru. There was nothing they could do for her here and needed to get her back onto the Andromeda as quickly as possible. The Maru was ready to leave and Beka turned at the airlock, shouting for Harper to get on board. The human was staring at Lane though, watching the Neitzschen roll on the floor with pain, pain he had just inflicted on his cousin. The pain Lane had caused him. His left arm throbbed and he remembered Lane squeezing and twisting it until it cracked. Beka's voice faded into the background as he stared at the fallen Neitzschen, then the humans eyes spotted something on the floor, not far away. Rage roared through his ears, blocking out everything around him. Before he could process what he was doing Harper grabbed the gun off the floor, feeling the cool weight in his hand. Almost robotically he walked up to Lane, standing over him, his shadow cast along Lanes face.   
  
The Neitzschen opened his eyes and looked up at Harper and he laughed.  
  
"You still lost Seamus" he croaked, a dry laugh escaping his lips.   
  
"I don't think I did." Harper whispered, finding his voice at last.   
He could hear Tyr, running up to him and he knew he only had a few seconds before he reached him. He levelled the gun, aiming straight at Lanes face.   
  
"I beat you." Harper continued, "You've been beaten by a Kludge. I may be nothing but a mudfoot, but this mudfoot has beaten you. "   
  
Lane laughed again but this time Harper saw the fear in his eyes and that was enough. His shaking hand gripped the weapon and he fired.   
  
Tyr ran up to the shaking human, stopping behind him and resting a hand on his shoulder. Harper didn't even flinch; he was just staring at the blackened remains of Lanes unrecognisable corpse. Tyr took the weapon off Harper and gently steered him away, back to the Maru. He could feel the tremors running through his young frame, the adrenaline was slowly leaving and he was going into shock.   
  
"Come on boy" he said gently, "We have to get back to the ship."   
  
Realization seemed to hit Harper as he remembered his cousin and the two friends sped to a run. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Authors Notes:Thanks you to my reviewers!!!! Your reviews make me feel all glowly inside!!!!  
  
So thanks you to....Parisindy (Sory about the cliffhangers...really I am :-D.)...Anime-Wiccan...Luna fox (Getting a bit repetitive ain't ya?)...and Harper's Pixie!  
  
Part Nineteen   
  
Beka was waiting for them in the airlock entrance and as soon as he was on board Harper asked "Where's…"  
  
"Med room" Beka supplied watching the injured young man run through the corridor.   
  
She wanted to go with him, support him, but knew the best way to help would be to fly them outta here. She jumped into the seat and slipped under the safety belt. Tyr was at one of the consoles behind her as she grabbed the controls.   
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Beka slipped into the pilot's seat of the Maru, strapping herself safely in and tossing her head to brush the flame coloured hair out of her eyes. It started off red at the top of her head and moving down to orange and finally yellow.   
  
(A/N - the hair is dedicated to my friend Tweeniefreak who thinks I should dye my hair like that!)   
  
One hand grabbed a control and the other flicked a switch on one of the screens. Harpers pale face appeared on the screen, his blond hair hung over his eyes, it had gotten longer in the past few months he had been in that cell and his young face was covered with stubble.   
  
However his blue eyes were wide, and grew wider when the ship   
shook with laser fire.   
  
"How's our patient?" Beka asked through gritted teeth as she yanked the controls around.   
  
"I dunno boss, he's bleeding bad"   
  
Beka nodded grimly, eyes searching for a way into slipstream.   
  
"I don't know what to do boss, I barely know first aid and a Magog is a lot different to a human."  
  
"Do the best you can kid. I'm 'streaming soon"   
  
Harper nodded, turning to face something Beka couldn't see but knew was Rev. Again Beka searched the stars and was finally able to announce,   
  
"Hang on! Going to Slipstream."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
(A/N - Okay I would like to issue a challenge to the Andromeda authors! If you can write what happened for this flashback to take place, I would REALLY like to read it. You can add Trance and other crewmembers that used to be on the Maru. If you do write it could you please E-mail me!! Thanks!! : -D )  
  
Beka shot the Maru out of the hanger bay, leaving behind the station and entering to the blackness of space. Fighting back the Déjà Vu Beka reached forward and switched on the screen beside her. Harper once more appeared on screen, pale and bruised.   
  
"Shorty ya with me?" she asked gently, scanning for the Andromeda.  
  
He nodded mutely and Beka was almost too scared to ask, "How is she?"   
  
Finally the engineer found his voice. "The shot got her stomach and she's still out cold."   
  
The Maru beeped "Detected the Andromeda"  
  
Beka sighed in relief, spotted the shape of the ship and speeding the Maru toward it and opening a channel.   
  
"Andromeda this is the Maru, do you read us?"   
  
Rommie almost jumped in shook when she detected the Maru.   
  
"Dylan, Beka is opening a channel."   
  
Dylan quickly straightened, jumping forward to the screen.   
  
"Put her through"   
  
Moment later Beka appeared on screen, sitting in the familiar seat of the Maru.   
  
"Andromeda this is the Maru, we need to dock and it needs to be fast. We have wounded."  
  
"The hanger is open and waiting" Dylan informed her "Trance get down to medical, I'll pilot us nearer."   
  
The golden alien ran out the room and Dylan cut the communication and ran over to the pilot area, shooting the warship closer.   
  
  
Beka pushed her ship faster. "Come on baby" she muttered "That's Harper and his cousin we've got back there."   
  
The Maru groaned and shuddered under Beka's hands but the captain pushed her ship forward. The Andromeda loomed in front of them and Beka launched through space, settling into the well-known hanger. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Authors Notes:Yay chapter 20! I've finsihed this story, But I have to now sit down and type up the nest two chapters and it will be finished.   
  
Thabk you to Nureek...MaryRose and Luna Fox. Hope you like this chapter and please review me! It will get me to type faster....(don't ya just LOVE blackmail!)  
  
  
Part Twenty  
  
Harper gently stroked back Cathy's hair while his other hand searched through the medical supplies. He loaded some nano-botts and injected them. Cathy stirred and fought her eyes open, moaning softly in pain. She tried to speak, mouthing her cousins name.   
  
"Shh Cati, it's okay, don't try and speak"  
  
Her blue eyes met his and Harper felt tears streak down his face.   
  
"Your gonna be okay, we're going back to the Andromeda and it's gonna be okay." He rambled taking her hand in his.   
  
"Tired" Cathy whispered her eyes slipping closed.   
  
"No" Harper squeezed her hand "Don't go to sleep Cathy, please don't close your eyes."   
  
She forced her eyes open again and tried to focus on his face.   
  
Harper felt the ship stop and heard the engines power down and knew they had reached the Andromeda. Heavy boots sounded behind him and Harper turned, his free hand quickly wiping away his tears. Tyr made no comment, resting a hand on Harpers shoulder.   
  
"I shall take her to Med Deck, I can get there quicker."  
  
Harper nodded, knowing Tyr could run faster, still carrying Cathy safely. The Neitzschen stepped forward and picked up the human, gently cradling her in his arms.   
  
"I'll meet you up there." He said to Harper, turning towards the airlock and breaking into a run.   
  
Harper lent against the bed, on his knees where he had been watching over Cathy. His whole body ached, even though the nano-botts had fixed his ribs he was still covered in bruises that lined his pale chest. His shoulder throbbed and so did his arm. Whatever nano-botts Beka had given him were obviously not long term as he shifted and felt fire move through his ribs. He pushed himself to his feet and headed to the door leaning on the wall for support. He managed to reach the corridor when he stumbled and would have fallen but an arm went round his waist, under his arms and holding him upright. A free hand gently ruffled his hair and Harper smiled at his friend.   
  
"Thanks Bek"   
  
"Come on kid" Beka said with a smile, leading him through the hanger and into the corridors of the Andromeda. Rommie ran up to them a relieved smile on her face.  
  
Welcome back"   
  
Harper gave her a tired smile in greeting, leaning against Beka for support.   
  
"We need to get to Med Deck" she said softly as they continued to walk.   
  
"I know" Rommie said moving to support Harpers other side.   
  
"I can walk" Harper protested weakly his face blushing.   
  
They ignored him and walked round the corridor as quickly as they could. As they approached the Med Deck, Harper pulled away from them and staggered through the doorway. Dylan and Tyr were standing against the far wall, watching Trance who stood over Cathy's limb form on the bed.   
  
Harper froze for a second but forced his legs forward and approached the bed. Heart monitors beeped softly, sounding louder in the quiet room. Suddenly the steady beeps became one long tone and Cathy's body jerked on the bed.  
  
"I'm losing her" trance said, hands leaping to action   
  
The breath caught in Harper throat and he didn't even flinch when Beka laid a hand on his shoulder. Time seemed to slip into slow motion as he watched Trance try to revive the young human.   
  
Harper had started to shake as the scene played out before him. He was muttering "no, no, no" to himself, his worst nightmare seemed to be in front him, and he couldn't do anything to affect the outcome.   
  
"I want to wake up now," he muttered weakly, unable to tear his eyes off his cousin.   
  
Trance bit her lip in concentration; she would not lose this person.   
  
//"There is one perfect possible future."//  
  
The golden alien mentally searched through all the medical knowledge she owned, nodding in thanks to Rommie who stepped up beside her to help.   
  
  
  
  
  
(Authors Note:I am considering leaving it here till the next chapter…………… :-D……..)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Trance the time seemed to be ticking by all too quickly, each second grew more and more dangerous for Cathy.   
  
Finally Trance stopped her frantic movements and looked up at the others, finding them all watching her. She gave them a small relieved smile, gently stroking Cathy's hand. Harper let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding; relief washing through him, the past few days catching up with him, his body throbbing in pain and his legs gave out. Darkness took him as he crashed to the floor and Harper welcomed it. 


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

Authors Notes: Chapter 21 and the next (and last) chapter will be posted with this.   
  
Thanks you to Lila......Harper's Pixie.......Anime-Wiccan and Nureek. I hope you all like the last bit.   
  
Part Twenty-One  
  
Harper forced his eyes open, blinking at the bright lights. It took the engineer a moment to work out where he was but he soon recognised the Andromeda Ascendants Medical room. He lent back against the soft covers. His head felt fizzy from the painkillers, and he felt something resting on his arm. Opening his eyes again, 'when had they closed?', he lifted his head up to see Beka asleep, her head resting on his arm. Harper smiled slightly and twisted round to look around the deck.  
  
Cathy slept on the bed beside him; once again the soft beeping was a comforting sound as he watched the pale figure on the bed.   
  
"She's going to be fine" a voice said from somewhere above his head.   
  
Again Harper tried to twist round, without waking Beka, but trance stepped into view, smiling at him gently.   
  
"How are you feeling?"   
  
"Okay, I'm okay" he said, sounding like he had to convince himself more then Trance.   
  
"Good" Trance said lightly, know what he needed at the moment, "You've been asleep long enough"  
  
"How long?"   
  
"About sixteen hours" Trance said and touched his arm gently when she saw his worried face, "Don't worry, your body just needed rest, plus the nano-botts I gave you properly didn't help much."  
  
"When can I go?"   
  
Trance pretended to look hurt; "I thought you liked being with me."  
  
Harper grinned, the first real smile he had felt for a while. "Trance my golden goddess, if it was you, me and a bubble bath I would have no objections, but I just wanna walk around for a bit."  
  
Trance tried to ignore the begging in his blue eyes but finally gave in to the Seamus Harper charm.   
  
"When Beka wakes up she can take you up to command and back."  
  
"When…"  
  
"…Cathy wakes up you will be the first I tell if your not here."  
  
Harper smiled again and when Trances back was turned to check on Cathy he jerked his arm out from underneath Beka's head causing her to jump awake.   
  
The first officer was awake in a second, looking round for any threat before her eyes settled on Harper. She grinned when she saw him and pulled the younger man into an enthusiastic hug, which he gladly returned.   
  
"Glad to have you back Seamus" Beka said, arm still round his shoulders as if expecting him to suddenly disappear.   
  
"Glad to be back" Harper gave her one on his trademark grins   
  
He finally felt safe.   
  
  
A groan escaped from the other bed and Harper's head shot round to face his cousin. Trance was already by her side and Harper pushed himself off the bed, grabbing the edge for support.   
  
Wordlessly Beka slipped her arm round his waist knowing how much the human hated being helpless and led him over to the bed. Cathy forced her eyes open, looking round the medical room in confusion, not knowing where she was. However she calmed down when she saw Harper. She smiled and Harper smiled back, happy to se the familiar grin. Her eyes darted to Trance and she whispered   
  
"Are we n heaven Shay?"   
  
Harper laughed, "No, this is Trance, one of my best friends. She fixed us up. We're safe on the Andromeda Ascendant Cati"  
  
The young girls eyes went wide.   
  
"The Andromeda?" she asked excited, pushing herself upright to get a better view.   
  
Harper had been telling her how wonderful it was for the last few days.   
  
The holographic Andromeda appeared in front of them causing Cathy to jump slightly.   
  
"Sorry" Andromeda apologised, "Dylan just wanted to know how you both are. He wanted to see you when you woke up."  
  
"We've both fine" Harper answered, knowing he would be saying the same thing for a while yet.   
  
"Shall I send him down?" Rommie asked, but Harper shook his head.  
  
"We'll walk. I wanna show Cathy how beautiful you are babe."   
  
Andromeda smiled and rolled her eyes and Cathy mirrored her movements, hugging her older cousin.   
  
"You haven't changed Seamus Harper"  
  
  
A/NThe next chapter will just be a short little thing to tie up he rest. 


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

Part Twenty-Two  
  
The cousins lent back in the comfortable chairs in Dylan's quarters, listening to the captain.   
  
"…it's up to you Cathy" he finished "You are welcome to stay, or you could go to another planet, one that has started a High guard academy. I have a friend there who would look out for you."   
  
Cathy looked up from the floor meeting Harpers blue eyes and asking him a silent question.   
  
"It's your choice Cati." He whispered, "But even if you go to Mobius I'll still see you."  
  
Cathy looked over at Dylan, speaking softly.   
  
"Your offer is very kind captain, but I've spent years in space. I just want to see a planet again."  
  
Dylan smiled and nodded in understanding "I'll tell Beka to set a course for Mobius"   
  
The cousins stood but Harper froze in to door way turning back to the captain.   
  
"Hey…uh, Boss?"   
  
"Yes Harper?"   
  
"I wanted to say thanks…for finding me."  
  
"Don't worry about it Harper."  
  
Harper returned the grin leaning against the doorframe, "Do you think we could stop by Infinity to show Cathy the beach?"   
  
"Haven't you already been to Infinity?" Dylan asked lightly.   
  
"That was business boss, no we gotta have some pleas-Ure! Ow!"  
  
Harpers hand went to the back of his head and he glared at his cousin who grinned. Dylan laughed at Harpers mock pout.   
  
"Ask Beka, I'm sure she won't mind flying us."  
  
Harper's pout turned back to his familiar grin and he slung his arm round Cathy's shoulders, leading her to command deck. As they left Dylan heard Harpers excited voice trailing down the corridor.   
  
"And the waves are huge, the beaches starch on for ages…"  
  
THE END  
  
A/NYay I finished!!!!! I hope you all like it and you enjoyed reading it. *throws confetti in the air*  
  
Please review me and tell me what you think of this part and of my story in general.   
  
I love everyone who read this! 


End file.
